Show me love
by godivapearl
Summary: "I suggest you to kiss me. – He reacted so fast I couldn't even take a breath"


_Natalie Crane was not really happy about her long trip to the North. Her sister hated her, so it was clear the reason wouldn't be only to see her. She or rather her new husband wanted something. But what Earth she could help them with? Natalie was tired riding two days long now and she was freezing. The weather was foggy and windy. She hated it._

-We reached the edge of the Boltons property my lady.

-Thank the Gods finally! I'm sure you are tired too Lord Backen.

-I could use a hot bath my lady, but Im honored escorting you here. We will be inside the Dreadfort in two hours and we could rest!

-Two? How about one? – I answered and I started to ride faster.

The Dreadfort was huge and quite unfriendly but the whole palace seemed to came out to greet me. As I got off my horse I instantly saw Vanda and her not really pleased face. Next to her some men whom I didn't know, I didn't even know her husband actually since I was in Dorne during the wedding. Oh those humid hot summer days in Dorne. How I loved being there!

-Lady Crane it is an honor to finally meet you. Welcome in our home.

-You must be tired. – said Vanda in a cold tone. Well she didn't change. She was quite plump with her constantly dissatisfied expression on her face and still hated me.

-Good to see you sister. -I nodded her with a smile and turned to Roose.

-Thank you Lord Bolton, I am deeply pleased you host me in your home.

-I hope you can feel yourself comfortable Lady Natalie.

-Bring Lady Crane's package's to her chambers! – ordered someone to the servants who were waiting a few meters away.

-Thank you son. – said Roose to him then he turned back to me.

-Let me introduce my son, Ramsay.

-It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Crane. – said Ramsay with a small bow.

-The pleasure is mine my Lord. – I smiled at him but I couldn't stand his pale gaze I had to look away.

-Now take some rest Lady Crane, tomorrow we will discuss why we ask you to take this long trip. – I followed the handmaidens to my chamber and I took a hot bath before I went to sleep. I was really tired but I could hardly fell asleep. Maybe that was the reason I still felt myself exhausted in the morning. I dressed up anyway and ate the breakfast Lora, one of the handmaidens served me. Then I was just sitting in the room watching outside talking with Lora when someone nocked on the door.

-Mmy Lord… -mumbled Lora when she saw Ramsay standing there. She seemed frightened. Does she really afraid of him?

-Thank you Lora you can go now. – I released her.

-Lady Crane I came to ask you if everything is suitable for you? – he asked.

-Please call me Natalie. And yes, thank you my Lord. – I smiled at him.

-Then you should call me Ramsay. How was your first day here Lady Natalie?

-I had a nice chat with my new handmaiden, I asked her about the rumors I better know. – I answered jokingly. A quick smile went through his face.

-I always thought sisters talk about such things.

-Vanda and I… we really have not much in common.

-Well it is not hard to recognize you are not very similar but…

-It is not just about our lookalike. – I stated.

-I see. Well, I hope you will join us for dinner.

-Definitely.

-So the truth is, we ask you here Lady Natalie, because we want to ask you for your help. – started Roose after we just finish eating.

-I gladly do anything I can help you with My Lord; however I can't imagine how I can. –I answered.

-Oh you can my lady. Your sister had told me you had quite a good relationship with the Martells in Dorne.

-Yes, they were very generous with me. –I nodded.

-She had promised to the son of Lord Martell before she…

-Indeed. – I interrupted Vanda angrily. How she dare brought this up? After a few seconds of awkward silence Roose continued.

-Exactly that is why you can help us. We need your diplomacy skills Lady Natalie. I ask you to write to the Martells and assure our alliance. You and Ramsay would travel there if it is necessary.

-I do what I can Lord Bolton. Lord Martell raised me as his daughter I'm sure he would help.

-That is what I hope. Thank you in advance Lady Natalie.

After the family dinner I went out the balcony watching outside. The garden wasn't nice at all the ground was frozen no flower could made it through. But it was empty at least and it wasn't my room and these both things were enough for me in that moment. I felt deep anger for Vanda. Why she had to mention that? Why she enjoyed hurting or humiliates me? I had knew I wasn't invite here because she missed me but why she couldn't stop fighting me? I couldn't think forward because someone came out after me.

-You are far too kind with us Lady Natalie. – said Ramsay.

-Am I?

-I suppose you don't help us because your deep love for you sister.

-And would I have another chance? As far as I know your family doesn't really accept any disobey. – I answered looking on their banners with the flayed man. A quick smile ran through his face before he replied.

-So you say you help my family because you are afraid of us?

-Well, should I afraid of you? – He looked deep in my eyes causing me a struggle not to look away.

-No. – He said finally releasing my eyes. – Of course you shouldn't.

-I help you gladly anyway. – I said with a smile. – I never was really useful for anyone. I was born as a second daughter, everybody waited for a boy, a rightful heir, and on the top of it my parents couldn't even made a good marriage of me… - I shook my head. – I am sorry, I don't want to bore you with my life. – But he was actually listening. He really did. He turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

-You know I was a bastard. Feeling useless doesn't far from me.

-Then there is someone who can finally understands me. – We both remained silent watching a couple of servants working beneath us.

-You can easily catch cold before you get used to this weather my lady, we should go inside. – said Ramsay a few minutes later, I nodded and I went into my chamber.

I wrote the letter to the Martells and I sent the raven right after that. It made me smile when I thought about them, they really treat me as their member of the family. I walked through the great hall on the way back to my room when I heard Vanda's voice. I stopped and she came to me.

-You already feel yourself home don't you sister? Walking around let people know you are here. You always were like that, tossing your blonde hair chatting nicely with everybody just to make their attentions to you…

-Or I am just a kind person, have you ever consider that? If you had ever talked with our servants you had had friends like me. Loneliness made you bitter.

-I have a husband at least. Something you will never have. None noble family marry a raped girl in, you are worthless without your noble virginity. – I took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time she said things like this to me so I didn't felt anger or sadness anymore.

-Fortunately you did a great marriage instead of me sister.

-I am sorry to interrupt your chatting ladies. – As Ramsay came in Vanda made a fake smile.

-You don't bother us Ramsay, I just wanted to leave anyway. Sister. – nodded to me and went out. I was sure he heard everything so I just let him speak first.

-Please join me my lady. – He said and I followed him up to the tower. As we reached the top he stopped and let me go inside. The tower room was small but with a huge window and a breathtaking view. I looked outside leaning the edge of the window, Ramsay stood next to me.

-It is beautiful. – I told him.

-That is why I wanted to show you. – He said. I smiled at him. I saw people afraid of him but he was so nice with me. I felt an inexplicable connection between us.

-Do you have any idea why your sister hates you? – He asked me suddenly. I didn't answer but he didn't wait for it. – Because you are beautiful Natalie. – I opened my mouth to answer but I didn't know what to say. I looked in his pale blue eyes but he stood so close I had to look away. I turned my head to the view and squeezed my eyes.

-The first man who told me that was the one who raped me. I was barely thirteen. So if it is true I am sick of being that beautiful.

-I'm sorry I didn't know.

-It's okay. It was a long time ago. I wish I have the chance to put that behind me, but no matter how hard my parents tried to cover the whole things up everybody got to know and being unmarried turned as a big mark on me. Also Vanda makes sure I can't forget it.

-Do you know who did that to you? – He asked.

-I didn't see his face. - I shook my head.

-Then tell me everything you remember and I will find that man. I will find him and take a revenge on your shame.

-Thank you Tensy. – I told the handmaiden girl who helped me wash my hair that night. It all happened so fast. I was standing in a towel around me and started to dry my hair when I saw that the girl behind me approaching in the water of the tub, she held a knife. I waited until she tried to caught me from behind but she was really clumsy, she nearly dropped it before I pushed her. I heard a scream I couldn't decide it was her or me, but in the very next moment we were on the ground, me pushing her to it. She cried. I saw Lora came in saw us then started to run out. Before I could have the chance to realize what was really happening the guards stormed in with Ramsay. He immediately assessed the situation, he was furious. He helped me stood up while the guards pulled up the girl who was still crying.

-I am sorry my Lord! I saw you together on the balcony… I did it only because of I love you… You can't get him away from me! – told me in a hysterical tone.

-You could see us. We were talking. – told her with irony in my voice.

-Get out! Now! – Ramsay shouted then turned to me while everybody went out.

-Are you all right my lady? I can't imagine how that could happen… I assure you that girl will be punished. – His eyes were paler than ever, he seemed very angry.

-I am fine… That girl never held a knife before it wasn't hard to protect myself.

-Thanks to the gods she couldn't harm you. Get dressed my lady, I will come back later. Now I have to take care of this. – I just realized I was still wearing nothing but a towel.

About an hour later Ramsay came back with his father.

-I have heard what happened to you Lady Natalie. It is clearly outrageous! That girl will learn what happen to our enemies..

-Allow me father to take care of it. – Roose merely nodded then turned back to me.

-May I ask you Lady Natalie if you may know why that girl wanted you dead?

-She mentioned something about I was rude with her… She obviously overreacted. – I felt Ramsay's look on me. Yes, I lied for you. Roose said something more but I didn't pay attention. Ramsay was watching me and I couldn't help but sank into his eyes.

\- Why didn't –said what Tansy told you? - he asked and I suddenly realized we were already alone.

-It doesn't matter why she did it. It would be unnecessary to get you in trouble.

-Well I owe you now.

-No you don't. – I smiled at him and he seemed confused.

-I haven't known such things. Help without purpose.

-Have you? What was your purpose when you offered me to find the man who hurt me?

-You are an exception. – His voice was serious.

\- Keep this habit then, it's something good. – I tried to joke but he didn't smile.

There was a small feast on Vanda's nameday. I was watching the people drinking wine while talking a few with lords I didn't know. One of them tried really hard making me dance and perhaps due to the wine he started to become fiercer.

-I am sorry Lord Karstark Lady Natalie promised me the first dance. – I relieved smiled at Ramsey and let him pulling me up. My dress' back was deep so I felt his hands on my bare skin and he stood so close I also felt the warm of his body but I tried to ignore the feeling it caused me.

-Thank you for saving me. – I told him, his eyes were really close to mine, I almost saw myself in them.

-Honestly it's a pleasure for me dancing with you.

-You could have asked anyway.

-Did you tell me yes?

-Well, we will never know that! – I laughed. -However I was raised as a polite girl.

-And does this polite girl enjoy this evening?

-As much as you do… - I said because I was sure he was bored as hell.

-We can sneak out… - he suggested. – Everybody seems enough drunk not to notice it we are gone.

-Fine. I go first. Lord Ramsay thank you for the dance, it was a pleasure. – I told him aloud and I walked out. I went out to the hall, it was quite dark only a few candles were still lighting. I leaned to the cold wall while I was waiting. A couple minutes later I saw Ramsay's silhouettes approaching.

-And now? What would the lady like to do?

-I don't know… When I was a child I often escaped these kinds of events. I always went to the barn. I usually fall asleep on the top of the straw piles. – I laughed on the memory.

-We can do that. Follow me. – He said and he took my hand pulling me after him.

-Are you serious? – He didn't answer but he was. I climbed up the top of the straw piles while he lighted a candle and brought two blankets and covered me with one of them then he sat next to me.

-Like that?

-Exactly like that. – I answered then we were talking for hours. I didn't remember when I had fall asleep but when I woke up I was in my bed.

Ordinary days were pretty same for me. Actually, it meant nothing happened to me, like literally. I was sitting in my room reading something or talking sometimes with Lora. The answer from Dorne had come so I wrote my second letter which I accepted their invitation. They seemed willing to make alliance with the Boltons. I was happy I can visit them again, I enjoyed there so much. Two days after the feast the sun almost shined so I went out the balcony. I realized Ramsay stood there with his bow, the kennelmaster brought his dogs out. They were barking loudly it was quite scary. I didn't hear them talking and they didn't see me. I wasn't prepared for what happened then. A guard came pulling the girl who attacked me after him. She cried and repeated Ramsay's name constantly but he didn't even take a look at her. He said something to the guard who released her, she stood there for a few seconds then she started to run. I thought they would run after her but they didn't. They waited almost ten minutes then released the dogs after her. That moment I understood what was happening and I just stood there in completely shocked. Before Ramsay went after her he suddenly turned around and saw me. Our eyes met I couldn't express his face but I was sure he could mine. I looked at him confused then I left him rushing into my chambers. She would die. Tansy would be ripped off by the dogs because she attacked me. I took a bath to calm down but I was still confused. Ramsay was famously cruel, he was mad as they said but I felt myself mad because despite of that fact and the evidence I just had saw I attracted him. I was sure he would coming to see me after diner. We ate together but none of us didn't really talked, we just let Vanda and Roose having conversation about something really uninteresting. As soon as I finished I thanked the food and returned to my room but I wasn't reached it, Ramsay caught me on the top of the staircase.

-Lady Natalie, do you have a minute for me? – I didn't answer just stopped and looked at him.

-What you saw was…

-I know exactly what I saw. – I interrupted.

-I wanted to say it was because of she tried to kill you. She had to been punished.

-You have your own ways doing things aren't you? – I asked him. He looked at me a bit confused like he didn't know what he would say or do in the next moment.

-I will never let anybody to hurt you. – He answered me finally very slowly pushing every word. I didn't know what to say and I didn't even know what to think or what I felt. He took a step closer to me and placed one of his hands to my chin. I froze I couldn't even look away. Suddenly someone approached so he had to release me.

-Have a good night Lord Ramsay. – I told him in an official voice while the servant passed by next to us and I left him there. I needed some time to think about everything.

I avoid him in the next couple days but I wasn't enjoy it, I missed him. Him and me had a lot in common, I felt connected to him. He didn't chase me, every time we met he was polite but cold like usually with everybody else. Then one night Lora ran into my chamber really scared.

-We were attacked my lady! – She told me and started to explain what she had heard. A bunch of people broke into the dungeons. They came for somebody.

-Have you seen their banners?

-I don't know my lady…

-Lora, have you seen it? – I asked angrily.

-I don't know what I saw exactly… It reminded me a strange flower.

-Black and gold?

-Yes my lady. – What the hell did the Greyjoys do here?

Lora tried to hold me back but she couldn't stop me. I felt no fear. I ran down to the dungeons, I already heard the noises from the top of the staircase. As I got there I saw Yara stood in the back of the corridor.

-What are you doing here Natalie? – She asked me very confused.

-I wanted to ask you the same. – I answered. I noticed Ramsay and his men armed but he was half naked he must have just woke up like me. He looked at me surprised also admiring may because of my courage. He didn't know but I knew the Greyjoys, Yara and Theon, I spent a lot of time with them when I was a child.

-I came to my brother.

-Theon? – I was confused. I didn't know he was there.

-I'll explain it, but go now. – told me Ramsay.

-Oh, so she doesn't know that you kidnapped and tortured my brother? – said Yara. I widened my eyes looking at Ramsay.

-Natalie. I. will. explain.

-Why should I believe you after what I saw?

-Exactly because of it. I did that for you. Go now! – I looked at him and then Yara and I obeyed. I didn't understand anything.

-Are you all right my lady? I was so worried I shouldn't let you go down there… - said Lora when I reached back to my chamber.

-I'm fine. Go back to sleep Lora, you shouldn't worry. – As she finally went out I sat on the edge of bed, still not sure if I did it right to came back. What did Theon do? Did he do anything wrong at all? Or was it just all Ramsay's madness? Why I trusted him more than Yara? It was obvious from that point I completely lost my mind. I just sat there no idea how long exactly when my door suddenly opened, I jumped up. Ramsay came in, his bare chest was covered with blood and wounds. He looked at me with wide eyes and as I saw him like that I forgot about everything all I was care if he was alright. I didn't say anything only turned to my suitcase searching for my medicines. I pulled out a small glass and a piece of textile.

-Come here. – I told him and he obeyed without any words. He just saw me as I put some liquid on the textile and carefully took care of his wounds. I didn't see his face but I felt on his eyes on me watching every movement I made. I stood really close to him and I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach his shoulder.

-You care about me. – He said to me after long silence. I took a look in him but I didn't stop what I was doing.

-It will help. – I told him when I finished, ignoring his previous words.

-And now, you better tell me what is going on.

-I will as I promised. But before that… I have to know something.

-Yes, I care about you. I answered, so you can explain it now. – I told him avoiding his look but then he cupped my face forcing me to look him in the eye.

-And how much do you care about me? –He waited for a few seconds deeply looking into my eyes and he kissed me. As he pressed his lips on mine I froze but when he pulled me even closer I suddenly felt something warm spreading in my body and I kissed him back. The kiss didn't take long, but he held my chin after.

-I hope that means you trust me. You have to. I don't know what did you do with me, but you make me weak and my only chance is to have you by my side. – He seemed serious. –If the way I am and the things I do scare you, you shouldn't…

-They did. But I understand them. I understand everything you did, I understand _you_. At least I feel it so, that is why I ask you to explain to me why you hurt Theon…

-I promised you to find the man who hurt you. I found him Natalie.

After the shocking words he said I followed him. We went out through the yard into the kennels. The dogs were barking very aggressively until he shouted to them. We went until the very end of it and he opened the last kennel. It was dark so I haven't seen it immediately. Something moved there as it heard the noise.

-Come Reek, meet your old love Natalie. I brought her to you because I think you have something to say to her, don't you? – And I saw it. I saw him. The thing in the ground of the kennel was _Theon_. He looked horrible I hardly recognized him. He seemed frightened and pathetic.

-Y-yes master.

-Go on then. You already kept this secret way to long. – Told him Ramsay. Theon stood before me fixing the ground.

-I am sorry my lady.

-Reek, apology didn't worth anything if you didn't look the person in the eye. – Theon slowly raised his head looking in my eyes.

-I am sorry lady Natalie.

-Sorry for what? – asked Ramsay.

-I am sorry for r-raping you. – I looked at him then I looked at Ramsay. He held my hands squeezing them softly.

-I suppose you had knew Theon Grejoy was in love with you?

-I knew he liked me but we were friends… - I mumbled.

-Well, he obviously wanted more. I investigated your shame and it turned out on that night there was a feast at your parents castle am I correct? – I nodded. – And you sneaked out, you wanted to go out to the barn I guess, but somebody went after you. That somebody was him. – I felt completely shocked I looked at Theon.

-You? – I asked him. I didn't want to say anything the words just came out. –Theon, how…and why? I don't… I can't. – I shook my head. It is a completely insane.

-No.. not, not Theon. – He answered me. The whole situation was so messed up and my shock started to turn anger. I stood for another short pause then I just left them there. When I was young the Greyjoy brothers spent a lot time in our palace and Theon and me were pretty close. He taught me how to use a bow or a sword, every boyish stuff nobody else wouldn't show me. He tried to kiss me several times but I never took it seriously. I clearly had had to. The worst thing was it all made sense. I couldn't think more. I climbed into my bed and I tried to sleep but I couldn't of course. I waited for him I knew he would come and he did. I heard him came in but I didn't turned around so he thought I was sleeping. I guessed he wanted to go out.

-Please stay. – I told him. After a short pause I heard him coming then I felt him behind me. He lay next to me embraced me with his arms.

-What did you do with him? Did you flay him? – I asked him.

-A few bits… Removed some others. I can assure you he won't capable of commit such things again. – He answered, I felt his warm breath on my neck. As his words slowly reached my brain I suddenly turned around facing him, I was terrified.

-What? Do you feel sorry for him? – He asked me. His voice turned cruel. – Do you remember when he forced you to…

-Stop! – I squeezed my eyes and took a deep breath. – I don't feel sorry for him…

–Good. He deserved what he got. No one can hurt you. And now you should rest. I stay here.

Next day I went back down to the kennels alone. Theon was there, sitting on the ground between the hunds when he saw me he looked very scared. Surprisingly I didn't felt anger but pity. He looked so pathetic. He didn't look like Theon Greyjoy anymore. I stood right before him. I just watched him for a while before I started to speak.

-You shouldn't afraid of me Theon… I won't hurt you. I thought about you as my brother. And I believed you felt the same, but clearly I was wrong. How could you do that to me? How could you grab me from my back pushing me to the ground and… and then left me there crying? How could you watch me in the eye after? Why did you do that with me? I loved you… You were there for me when Vanda always bullied me, we were… I swear to the old gods and the new I have never thought you could ever hurt me. But you did.

-He did. And I revenged your shame. – I turned around and saw Ramsay coming. –I am sorry I didn't want to interrupt you my lady I just wanted to feed the hounds. I have never imagined you came alone here.

-I had to… but I think I'm done.

-See Reek? Natalie is so good to you she even came to visit you! You are really lucky. Not as lucky as I am of course because unless you, I can also visit her anytime I want. How does that feel to you? It isn't good I suppose, is it? Look at her she is really something. How did you say, _beautiful_? You know, you and I have a few things in common. We both admire her. We both think of her pretty face, her soft lips… Oh, I forgot you don't know them. – Ramsay was thrilled and was I angry at him? Oh hell no. I felt the same as him. I understood the game and I wanted to play. I stood at the back of him and I leaned to his ear, my lips were barely touched it.

-Come, let's go back inside.

-Well, it looks like I have to go now Reek. I can't say no to such a gorgeous women, I hope you understand. – He told him then he followed me. By the time he caught me I was at the end of the kennel under the gate. He grabbed my waist pushing me to the cold wall.

-You can always surprise me. – I saw the lust in his eyes.

-What is your plan with this creature of yours now? – I asked him ignoring his words.

-Well, he could be very useful. But I am more interested in something else now. – He told me. Our faces were inches from each other. I let his lips touch mine but before he could really kiss me I turned my head away.

-Lord Ramsay, you shouldn't be such impatient. – I smirked. –Someone could see us here anyway.

-I don't care about anyone. – he answered but he took a step back.

I went back to my room. I was smiling. I felt myself powerful. Being with Ramsay made me feel like I have never felt before. Later, he came after me. I was sitting at my desk reading. I looked up when he came in but I didn't finish what I was doing.

-Are you enjoy ignoring me? – He asked me strictly but he was smiling.

-I didn't ignore you. - I looked up again. – But I'm sorry, I am not one of your whore, I have my own willing. –I answered provocatively but I was also smiling. He came closer sitting up on the desk.

-You are clearly not. Tell me, what is your willing now?

-Well, no can see us here so….

-Aren't you just suggesting something Lady Natalie?

-I suggest you to kiss me. – He reacted so fast I couldn't even take a breath. He stood up pulling me on my feet then he pressed his lips on mine. I put my arms around him and it turned him even more passionately. He sat me on the desk and started kissing my neck.

-And what is your willing now? – He asked as biting my skin softly. I closed my eyes and slid my finger in his hair instead of any answer. I felt his hands on my back playing with the lace of my dress.

-Shall I? - He whispered to my ear, I merely nodded so he pulled it out. The fine silk slipped of easily on my shoulders showing my bare skin. Ramsay left my lips to look at me.

-I remember the night when I saw you in your bathroom wearing that nothing like tower. But my memory is so poor compared to reality.

-You can see me now. – I told him while I started taking off the other parts of the dress. He watched my every movement with his pale blue eyes. Before I left the dress fall on the floor I stood up turning my back on, then I released the textile.


End file.
